The Mysterious Beyblader
by memorylikea666fish
Summary: After Kais Dranzer V-2 is destoryed kai is sent to hospital, where he gets an unexpected vistor. Kai soon finds out why his beyblade was destroyed and that the boy who destroyed it has a deep dark secret.


Chapter 1: Blader Andre.  
  
After the defeat of Dr.Zagart's creation, Zeo (the perfect blader), and the downfall of Dr.Zagart, the Blade breakers reclaimed the friendship of the android Zeo.  
  
~~666~~  
  
Tyson, Ray, Max, Hillery, Zeo and Kenny where all hanging out at Tyson's place.  
  
"Has anyone seen Kai? He hasn't shown since yesterday." Tyson asked through a mouthful of sushi.  
  
"Don't eat with your mouth full!" shouted Hillery who was starting to get really angry from repeatedly telling Tyson not to speak with his mouth full.  
  
"Can't say I have," said Zeo "but I wouldn't worry, he always goes of without telling anybody where he's going or when he'll be back."  
  
"I guess." Said Tyson, "Hey Max, you up for a battle?" added Tyson.  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
"Right on."  
  
Tyson and Max walked over to the arena.  
  
"Better watch yourself Max, I've been training!"  
  
"O don't you worry about that, I been doing a little practicing of my own, so don't take me lightly."  
  
Tyson and Max got their Beyblades ready, and got into launching position.  
  
Kenny sat down beside the arena, and set up Dizzi. "This is a great opportunity for me to get some more research." Said Kenny excitedly.  
  
"And it's a good chance for me to see how much you two have improved." Ray said walking over to the arena, and sitting down beside it.  
  
"3-2-1 LET IT RIP!" Kenny shouted enthusiastically. Tyson and Max both launched as hard as they could.  
  
"Get it Dragoon V-2" Tyson shouted triumphantly.  
  
Dragoon sped towards Draciel with huge power, but Draciel dodged it.  
  
"Whoa-but how?" stammered Tyson.  
  
"Like I said, don't take me lightly, it could cost you."  
  
"HA, don't worry I wont, DRAGOON, HYPER VICTORY TORNADO!"  
  
An enormous amount of wind came from Dragoon, creating a tornado.  
  
"Don't go getting full of yourself Tyson, this battle isn't over yet, DRACIEL VIPER WALL!"  
  
Dragoon charged towards Draciel, but when they collided Dragoon was repelled so intensely that it was sent through the arena wall and got stuck in the wooden wall of the house. Meaning that Draciel was the winner.  
  
"Dra-Dragoon, I-I lost"  
  
"Once again, like I said, don't take me lightly."  
  
~~666~~  
  
"Charge Dranzer!" Shouted Kai, his voice filled with hidden terror.  
  
"You will not defeat me! Hahaha" Shouted the average sized boy with tall spiky red hair and electric blue eyes "I will become the greatest blader, but first I must destroy Dranzer V-2!...Destroy it Darstoil!"  
  
"Nooo"  
  
The red haired boys Beyblade charged towards Dranzer in a red streak, with immense power. Darstoil and Dranzer collided creating a huge light and a huge bang. Everything was engulfed in smoke; neither Kai nor the red haired boy could see anything. Kai coughed and stood back up, trying to see where he was, or where the battle was and whom the winner was. Kai staggered through the smoke towards where he thought the battle was, when he tripped on something and fell hard, his head colliding with the cement and knocking him unconscious.  
  
~~666~~  
  
*dream*  
  
Kai stood facing the red head boy, he could see his blue eyes glowing in the distance. He was laughing demonically. There beyblades in a fierce battle between where the two stood.  
  
"DRANZER" shouted Kai.  
  
Dranzer charged towards the red bey blade, but it went straight through it.  
  
"YOU FOOL!" shouted the red haired boy from what sounded like a long distance away "DO YOU REALY THINK THAT YOU CAN WIN?"  
  
Then the red beyblade started to increase its spinning speed. It shot towards Dranser like a bullet.  
  
"DRANZER" shouted Kai as loud as he could, his voice trembling with fear. The red beyblade collided with Dranzer, smashing it into little pieces.  
  
"NO.HOW COULD YOU?" screamed Kai at the red haired boy "HOW COULD YOU?" he screamed again, now thumping the ground with his fists.  
  
*end dream*  
  
~~666~~  
  
Kai woke up and looked at the ceiling, all he could see where large bright lights.  
  
"Where am I?" Kai mumbled to himself.  
  
"Hospital"  
  
Kai jumped, not expecting to get an answer. Kai turned his head and saw Tyson smirking at him. Then he realised, Kai shot up in his bed and turned to Tyson.  
  
"Where is he? Where's Dranzer? Who won?" Kai blurted out in fear. "Who.slow down, first of all who is he?" Asked Tyson.  
  
"The boy, the boy with red hair!" said Kai starting to panic.  
  
"When Kenny found you, it was just you and your smashed beyblade." Tyson said calmly.  
  
"SMASHED! Where's Dranzer? Is Dranzer alright?"  
  
"Here" said Tyson, placing Dranzers bit chip on Kais lap.  
  
"Where are the others?" Kai asked, calming down a little.  
  
"Kenny's getting me a hotdog, Max and Ray are battling in the garden, and Hillery and Zeo are watching the battle. So what's this about a red head boy? Is that how Dranzer was destroyed?"  
  
"Yes, Dranzer V-2 was destroyed be an average sized boy, with tall spiky red hair, piercing electric blue eyes, and a beyblade that wielded enormous power." Said Kai in a gloomy tone.  
  
"Did you get a look at his beyblade?" asked Tyson leaning forward a little.  
  
"No, because he jumped me."  
  
Kenny walked in, holding three hotdogs in one hand and Dizzi in the other.  
  
"Ah Kai, you're awake." Said Kenny sounding pleased that Kai had woken. "I brought you a hotdog, because I thought that when you woke up you might be hungry."  
  
"No thanks." Snapped Kai "Oh well, Tyson can have it. Are you feeling ok Kai?" asked Kenny, handing Tyson the hotdogs.  
  
Tyson's mouth was watering as he took the hotdogs and started to scoff them down like an animal.  
  
"Ok.not the best though, I've got a pretty bad headache." Replied Kai.  
  
"How did Dranzer V-2 get smashed?" Kenny asked Kai.  
  
"Ask Tyson" Kai snapped coldly "I'm going to sleep!" Kai rolled onto his side and tried to go to sleep, he listened to Kenny and Tyson talking, until he fell asleep.  
  
~~666~~  
  
Kai rea woke with a nurse standing at the end of the bed.  
  
"Are you Kai Hiwatari?" asked the nurse.  
  
"Ah, yes" said Kai stretching, and wiping sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Sorry to wake you, but its time to leave." Said the nurse placing his clothes next to his bed. "Your friend is out side, should I let him in?"  
  
"Yes, just let me get dressed." The nurse left the cubical and closed the curtain behind her.  
  
Kai got dressed and pulled back the curtain to let in whom he thought was Tyson, but it wasn't Tyson, it was the red head boy that broke Kais beyblade.  
  
"YOU" shouted Kai "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SMASHED MY BEYBLADE!"  
  
"Settle down, this is a hospital." Said the red haired boy.  
  
A nurse came running into the room. "Is there a problem?" panted the nurse.  
  
"No" snapped Kai "I'm leaving now!" he said turning on his heel and walking from the room. As he reached the exit the red haired boy came running up behind him.  
  
"Way to make a scene." Said the red haired boy, in a tone as though it was a laughing matter.  
  
As soon as they left the exit Kai turned to the red head boy.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT, AND WHO ARE YOU?" shouted Kai, going red.  
  
"Settle down, my na-" Kai cut off the boy.  
  
"SETTLE DOWN, YOU WANT ME TO SETTLE DOWN WHEN YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SMASHED DRANZER V-2?" Kai shouted at the top of his voice.  
  
"IF YOUD JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN, I MIGHT BE ABLE TO EXPLAIN!" the red head boy shouted back at him, "Now my name is Andre I smashed your beyblade because..because..because I have an evil bitbeast! I have a lion type bitbeast, and we share a special bond, anything that happens to Darstoil, my bitbeast, happens to me." Said the boy in quiet tone "And I can't break the bond, no matter how hard I try, I even snapped the bit chip, but it just went into the closest blank bitchip."  
  
"Well what's that got to do with anything?" Kai said nastily.  
  
"My bit beast goes nuts, don't know why and I don't know when, but I do know that that sends me insane as well, because of the bond, and I can't control my own actions."  
  
Kai looked into his eyes, they weren't blue anymore, they were green.  
  
"And why should I believe that?" Kai said sharply to the boy, "Why should I believe some person who destroyed my beyblade, not to mention that you have no proof to back up your crazy story, so.why should I believe you?" Kai said starting to get agitated.  
  
"I-I don't know." Said the boy hanging his head and looking at the floor.  
  
"Exactly!" Kai said without remorse.  
  
"But it's the truth I swear." Said the boy hopefully.  
  
"Ok, whatever." Kai said sarcastically, walking of "Just leave me alone!"  
  
~~666~~  
  
Hope you like, I'm not sure how good it is, so I will put chapter 2 up when I get 10 reviews. 


End file.
